


Кошачья нежность

by Zerosh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Брюс Уэйн умел быть ласков.





	

Брюс Уэйн умел быть ласков. И это, к слову, знали не только его бывшие любовницы и те, кто бывал с ним даже один раз. Конечно, о любвеобильности данной личности слыхали многие, но никому из них не выпадал шанс лицом к лицу встретиться с ласковым Уэйном.   
  
Однако такой шанс – и не просто шанс, а постоянный абонемент – выпал Альфреду. И не сказать, что мужчина особо сильно радовался такому повороту фортуны – нет, конечно, он любил Брюса, иначе всего этого просто не могло бы быть – но… с Бэтменом всегда было слишком много «но».   
  
Уэйн относился к тому сорту людей, которым иногда свойственен максимализм в некоторых вещах. И поэтому в припадках своей большой, даже кошачьей нежности Брюс был совсем немножечко, но невыносим. В особенности это мешало работать – и верно, когда тебя со спины обнимает махина мышц, да еще и что-то ласковое на ушко шепчет - тут уж никакие обязанности выполнять не сможешь. Даже если ты Альфред Пенниуорт.   
  
Впрочем, это было лучше, чем попытки Брюса помочь. Намного лучше. Куда проще закончить что-то позже, чем начинать все сначала.  
  
Но была и светлая сторона – кошачья нежность Уэйна проявлялась не только в неподходящее время.   
  
Когда уже все дела были завершены, возможность приятно понежиться в объятиях Темного рыцаря, лежа на диване, казалась очень притягательной. А шутливые – хоть и с привычным ворчанием – попытки уклониться от его щекочущих поцелуев и в итоге все равно попасться и с удовольствием отвечать – что ж, это действительно было большим плюсом.   
  
Альфред, как никто другой, знал, как следует относиться к ласкам Уэйна – их нельзя беспрекословно принимать и поощрять, иначе тот точно начнет позволять себе все, что вздумается.  
  
Однако кое в чем дворецкий не диктовал своих безмолвных правил. Ночью предпочитал вести Брюс – он сам стремился раздеть мужчину, попутно покрывая поцелуями каждый обнажавшийся участок кожи и не избегая удачного момента, чтобы легонько прикусить особенно чувствительное место, вынуждая Альфреда с трудом подавлять стон. С особым удовольствием Уэйн снимал с дворецкого очки, оставляя его немного беспомощным, и продолжал ласку, заставлявшую мужчину распрощаться с привычной непоколебимостью.   
  
А чего стоило ощущение сильных рук на бедрах и горячих губ на приоткрытых на выдохе собственных губах…  
  
Альфред сам жался к Брюсу, словно искал недавнюю дурманящую ласку, но в итоге ответно целовал мужчину и подставлял под пламенные поцелуи беззащитное горло.   
  
Нежность всегда перерастала в страсть, а когда сознание застилала легкая пелена – уже ни о чем не приходилось думать. Были только шепот, жар близости, сначала приглушенные, а затем уже несдерживаемые стоны и два силуэта, сплетенные воедино и едва различимые в ночной темноте.  
  
На утро, правда, были свои минусы произошедшего. Например, яркие отметины на шее, которые Брюс оставил в своем безумном порыве, а порой и отсутствие возможности скинуть с себя его тяжелую руку. Однако Альфред почти не жаловался – стоило лишь взглянуть на этого довольного спящего кота, как пропадало всякое желание его отчитывать. И будь все слишком гладко, Уэйн этим нагло пользовался бы. Но гладко не было.  
  
К большому сожалению Брюса, привычное ворчание Альфреда возвращалось еще до наступления вечера, и приходилось выслушивать все свои косяки, в защиту которым оправданий не было – сам виноват.


End file.
